A Simple Touch
by randombitsofnothing
Summary: Occurs after No Reason. Season 2. House can't seem to get Cameron's reactions to his touch out of his mind even though it was all a figment of his imagination. Not really smut just yet, but the tension is thickening. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Imagine that House had done nothing but sit at home for two weeks after he was shot. That the ketamine had been given to him and the pain in his leg had subsided. Imagine House, at home, in the dark, with his thoughts and scotch. That is the plot for this two shot. Will be rated M for hot sex in the second chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Greg House and Allison Cameron belong to me for this short piece of fiction. They will be happily returned after this story is over although their characters will continuously be the focus of all my stories, so in a way they belong to me….screw it. I DON'T OWN, SO DON'T SUE!!!!

It had been two weeks since he had been shot and he still could not shake the images of Cameron shuddering underneath his touch. It had not been his actual touch, it was that of a robot and still yet she had trembled under the touch. The hallucination had been so real, so vivid that he could still see the look on her face as he maneuvered the robot over her body. He could still hear the sigh that she emitted when he lifted the hem of her button down and better yet he could still hear the warning moan of his name that came from her lips when he cut the top of her shirt open.

Although it was only a figment of his imagination, the thought of her on that table was what had kept him up the past two weeks. There had not been a night since when he had not dreamed of her, under his own touch and not that of a robot. It was during a particular heated fantasy that she had chosen to knock on his door six days ago and when he had opened the door to her and had to immediately excuse himself to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Wilson had been his most frequent visitor, stopping by at least once a day, generally after work to make sure that he was still making it. House had yet to tell his friend of his hallucination, to tell him that his feelings for Stacy were now gone and had been replaced by much stronger feelings for his subordinate. There had been ample opportunity with the frequent lulls in conversations that the two had when they watched The L Word, but House still had trouble admitting the fact to himself, let alone let someone else in on it.

So here he is, fourteen days into "recovery" and he had barely left his town house. Wilson had been bringing him groceries and just as the clock reached seven he heard a knock on the door that signaled his friend's arrival. After turning off the television he slowly lifted himself from the couch and trudged over to the door, wondering why he hadn't used his key like usual. He was given an answer when he opened the door to see her standing there with two paper sacks of groceries.

"Wilson asked me to run to the grocery, he had an emergency of some kind." She offered with a smile, extending the bags to him. Taking one of them he pulled the door open and stepped aside, much to her confusion.

"He offers complimentary cuisine as well." House informed her, his voice gravelly from not using it that day. He turned and walked through the apartment, leaving the door open for her to follow.

Her mouth made an "o" formation at this and she slowly closed the door and followed him into the apartment, smiling as she looked at his legs and saw a much lighter gait to his step. He sat the bags on the counter top and began emptying the contents and his lips twitched slightly when he pulled a fifth of _Wild Turkey_ bourbon from a smaller brown paper bag. He held the bottle up at her and gave her an intriguing look. "You should know now that I can handle twice your booze consumption so don't think that you can get me drunk and take advantage of me."

Surprisingly she did not miss a beat and he was disappointed when a blush did not creep across her face. "Damn." She sighed, snapping her fingers together to enunciate her point. "There goes my whole evening." Letting a small smile come across his features he gave her an inquisitive look before setting the bottle on the table and drawing out the contents of his paper bag.

"Why aren't you emptying that one?" He asked her, pointing to her untouched bag.

"I don't know where anything goes." She replied, leaning back against the counter and watching him.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "I usually just leave it all on the counters."

"That doesn't surprise me." She replied, shaking her head.

"Ever heard of organized chaos?" He retorted.

"I see it on your desk five days a week." She informed him, beginning to empty the contents of her bag. When they had finished and Cameron had placed all the perishables in the refrigerator and dumped half of what was in the refrigerator in the trash, House admired his booty. Cheez-Its, Little Debbie Sugar Donuts, Lasagna noodles, chicken Snack Ramen Noodles, various Chef-Boyardee's, Eggs, Milk, a carton of Dr. Pepper, eggs, bacon, sausage links, pancake batter, mac and cheese, three boxes of Captain Crunch, cheese (of both string and sliced variety), Ritz crackers, onions, three rib-eye steaks, butter, and finally four pieces of pork tenderloin.

"How did you pay for all of this?" He asked of her, watching as she began opening counters and searching for the utensils to begin cooking.

"Wilson gave me his credit card and a list of things to get." She replied, her head reemerging from behind a door, a cast iron skillet in her hand. Moving to the stove she sat the skillet on the front left burner and retrieved butter and the steaks before finding his spice cabinet. Pulling out salt, lemon pepper, and Worcestershire sauce she then hunted until she found a pair of tongs and a butter knife. "Do me a favor?" She asked as she turned on the burner and put a tablespoon and a half of butter in the skillet.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Cut one of those onions into slices for me?"

"I told you that Wilson does the cuisine, you are Wilson."

"House," She sighed. "Does Wilson eat with you?"

"On occasion." He replied.

"Great. I've been craving a good steak." She told him, adding the pepper, salt, and Worcestershire sauce to the sizzling butter and opening the steak.

"Who said that you could stay?" He asked.

"You did when you told me I had to cook. I'm not doing all this work and not getting a piece of the end product."

"I'll be watching TV." He informed her, turning to head back to the living room.

"Ok." She replied, waving him off and beginning work on their meal. House could not have left the kitchen soon enough. The very sight of her was getting him aroused and the aroma wafting from his kitchen to him did not help anything. Allison Cameron was in _his_ kitchen preparing _their_ dinner. The thought in itself was sexy. Cameron could cook and she was cooking _for _him, she didn't have to but she was. Bits and pieces of the past two weeks played in his head, all involving the kitchen and the tirades that he and fantasy Cameron had enjoyed on the counter top, in the chairs, against the wall…his eyes closed in a vain attempt to clear these things from his mind. It was obvious from the tent in his pants however that this evening was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If they were mine House and Cameron would never get out of bed…what does that tell you?

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed on that first chapter. I contemplated making this a multi-chapter fic after I got the first couple of reviews. To those of you who asked for it, wish granted.

His thoughts could not be swayed from her as he smelled dinner progress through the other room. He wanted to kick her out, as soon as he had seen her face behind the paper bags he had wanted to tell her to turn her pretty little ass around and go home. The last thing he needed was a dinner with her, a chance to confess to himself and to her what his true feelings were. He _should_ have told her to go home, and he still could….but he wanted this evening. He wanted to _know_ if he could contain himself around her, if these feelings were a side effect of the ketamine, he wanted to _know _if his brain wasn't functioning correctly and making him think that he had feelings for her. _'Hell,' _He thought. _'I might just be horny.'_

While all of these things were indeed true, and he knew that walking into the kitchen and telling her to leave would not be completely uncharacteristic, he could not bring himself to do it. The past two weeks had brought nothing but questions about their seemingly platonic relationship and he would be damned if he let the opportunity to be with her slip through his hands due to his own logistic reasoning. There _was_ a chance that he did have feelings for her and an evening with her would/could make or break him.

If the lower part of his anatomy told him anything it was that she was an attractive woman. She is a beautiful woman and he is now a healthy man. _'It would be nice to see how the leg holds up during a good romp in the sack.'_ He told himself, looking down at said leg. Instead of a smile crossing his face at his own "funny", a frown enveloped his features. Cameron was not a puppet that he could use to test out his leg and he would not crush her like that just for sex. "Shit." He said aloud, shaking his head at his thoughts. _'What has happened to me that I am putting her feelings before my own?'_ Before he could respond the obvious to himself she entered the living room with two glasses of ice and two cans of Dr. Pepper which she sat on the table before him.

"I assume we're eating in here since you haven't made an effort to answer my question."

"I didn't hear you ask anything. I was watching Sponge Bob." He said, pointing to the television.

"House, the Fairly Odd Parents are on." She replied as she looked to the television and then back at him, a concerned look on her face. "House, are you blacking out, is that why you didn't answer me? Could you hear me? Can you hear the TV?" She dropped to her knees before him, looking into his eyes and reaching her hand out to touch his face so that she could check them. His hand came up to grasp hers before she could touch him and he examined it closely and gave her an inquisitive look before giving her an honest answer.

"I was lost in my thoughts, that's why I didn't hear you and why I didn't know what show had came on the tv, don't get all mother goose on me." He replied in a soft tone, one that she was unaccustomed to hearing from him. Getting tired from holding her hand in his own he dropped their hands to his chest, hers resting over his heart and his covering hers to hold her there, the look in his eyes causing her to squirm slightly.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right? I mean, if you were blacking out, hallucinating, the ketamine does have side effects and…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile and he gave a soft chuckle. "What?" She asked as he patted the top of her hand with his own.

"It's nothing." He replied, waving her off and releasing her hand from his as he sat up on the couch. "I can assure you that my little episode was only me in heavy concentration. Now, if I have to smell that food any longer without actually eating it, I might die of hunger." He informed her, allowing her to stand up. "As to where we eat, it is your decision, we can eat at the table close to the food or we can eat in here and watch tv while we eat."

"You don't have a preference?" She asked, grabbing one of the glasses and a can of soda and handing it to him before grabbing her own.

"So long as I get to eat I could really care less." He replied, following her into the kitchen to see that the table was already set and that the food was still steaming hot with the dishes all caught up and sitting beside the sink. "You really are Wilson." He informed her, sitting down at the closest seat to him and allowing Cameron to place herself in the seat across from him at the small table.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, opening her can of soda and pouring it over her ice.

"You did up the dishes as you went along so that you wouldn't have to do many afterwards."

"I did up the dishes as I went along so that _you_ wouldn't have so many to do after I left." She informed him as he looked down to examine the two steaks lying across his plate.

"Who's to say that I won't let them sit there until Wilson comes over tomorrow evening?" He asked, picking up his silverware and beginning on his steak.

"That's an option." She replied through a mouthful of steak. "I wish I had had the forethought to pick up some A1 sauce." She said aloud, mostly to herself.

"You didn't know that you would be having the steak anyway." He shrugged as he took his first bite of the steak. She watched as his eyes closed almost immediately as he chewed thoroughly. A small smile was etched across his features and she could tell that he was enjoying the steak. She smiled to herself at this small victory and averted her gaze to her own steak as his eyes re-opened.

House could not believe the rush of flavor that flooded his taste buds with his mouthful of steak. The meat was tender and juicy with a hint of lemon and onion and he was sure at that moment that he had never laid any food so delectable to his lips. His eyes had closed in immediate reaction to the taste and after he had swallowed he allowed his eyes to open and stare her down.

"If it were possible to have an orgasm from eating food…."

"House, I'm eating!" She exclaimed, her cheeks blushing slightly as she kept her eyes on her plate.

"It is impossible to have one from the mere taste of food, consider it a form of a compliment on your cooking."

"You could have just said that it was good."

"But how uncharacteristic of me would it be to do that….if I had said that it was excellent you would have thought that I was hallucinating again and rushed me to the ER."

"I know that you are capable of being nice House." She told him, taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper as he opened his can to pour it over his ice. "I will admit that I would have been surprised if you had simply told me it was excellent, but it would have been a pleasant surprise."

"You still got the point?" He asked, taking another mouthful of the steak and washing it down with his now cold soda. Her response was to nod and then a silence fell upon them, the only sounds being that of cutlery striking at silverware as they finished their meal.

A/N: Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm so happy that my first fanfiction is getting so much response. Thanks to all that review, you're what keep my updates steady.

Washing down the last of his steak with the last of his Dr. Pepper he slowly leaned back in his seat and looked up at her. He was not surprised to find her studying him and he could only return the favor until her green eyes blinked and she looked to the dishes sitting on the table. "Don't." He told her when she began to rise, reaching for her own plate. She halted at his command and slumped back into her seat.

"You and I both know that you aren't going to do them." She told them. "I could save Wilson the trouble."

"Let's go watch some tv, I'll do them after you leave."

"It'll only take a minute…really-"

"Always looking out for others aren't you Cameron?" He interrupted her, narrowing his eyes into a fierce stare.

"Why put off until tomorrow what can be done today?" She asked him, standing and grabbing both of their plates before making her way to the sink that still held warm dish water. As she grabbed a wash cloth and began scrubbing she was surprised when he appeared beside her, pushing her to the other side of the sink and resuming her position at washing.

"You don't have to-"

"And you didn't _have_ to cook." He interrupted her yet again, scrubbing off both the plates and placing them in the adjacent sink for her to rinse. "I'm not going to stop you from drying though." He told her, finishing both plates and then their glasses. Wordlessly she did as she was instructed and as he wiped down the table she took a moment to lean her back against the table and examine him in action. His steps were not as pronounced due to the obvious lack of pain and he moved around as if he had never felt the pain a day in his life.

"The ketamine is working then?" She asked him as he threw the cloth into the sink and turned to view her.

"No pain." He shrugged, watching as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Wonderful." She smiled, fiddling with a strand of hair that fell in her face as she lifted her eyes fell to the floor.

"That it is." He agreed, pretending to be oblivious of the obvious awkwardness of the conversation, it was then that he finally took notice of the _Wild Turkey_ that was sitting on the counter behind her. Advancing towards her he could hear her breath hitch as he stepped up to her and moved his arm to grab the bottle behind her, his shoulder a mere foot from her face. He made no effort to move away from her and brought the bottle between them, his lips twitching into a smile as he raised his eyes skeptically at her. "How about it?"

"I don't know that I should."

"Lightweight?"

"No, I love the kickin' chicken." She replied almost immediately.

"I take it you have done more than your fair share of gobbling." He stated.

"My friends used to call me the night gobbler." She admitted.

"A good first shot conversation starter." He stated, grabbing the two glasses they had used during dinner and filling them with ice as she grabbed two Dr. Peppers from the refrigerator.

"Two shots maximum." She warned him as she closed the refrigerator door, only to see that he was already on his couch in the next room.

"You're a grown woman, I can't tell you how much to drink."

"I'm just telling you I am only taking two shots, I'm driving."

"Whatever." He told her as she stepped into the living room and took a seat beside him, but not close enough that they were touching. "You drink with chasers?" He asked as she sat the two cold sodas on the table in front of her as he poured two generous shots of bourbon.

"When I was young I didn't. I love it straight and with a chaser, doesn't really matter."

"On that note, why did your friends call you the night gobbler?" He asked, handing her a glass of the amber colored alcohol.

"We only drank on special occasions because that was the only time we thought we could afford it. There was a birthday in the group almost every month for a year and surprisingly enough all of them were during the last week of the month. We wouldn't drink any other time but I could still finish a fifth of turkey myself and I would gobble like a turkey into the night when I had reached full capacity." She told him as she took a sip at her drink, surprised to see that he was already pouring his second.

"That's actually amusing." He told her, watching as she took a large swig and then chased it with her Dr. Pepper, wincing afterwards. "What was that about?"

"It burns all the way down."

"It must have been a while since you've had any."

"I guess, the feeling is so familiar, it brings back memories." She told him, allowing him to deduce that alcohol had already begun to loosen her up.

"I hear that." He told her before taking the Dr. Pepper from her hand and helping himself after taking a generous swig of bourbon.

"I got you one, you know."

"Yeah." He consented. "But I have never chased bourbon with Dr. Pepper so it would be a waste of a perfectly good pop if I hadn't liked it."

"You liked it then?"

"Not bad." He nodded, holding the can out to her and reaching for the bottle before pouring himself another and holding the bottle out to her.

"Better not." She told him, shaking her head.

"Getting to you already?"

"Not really, I'm drinking to enjoy myself, not to get wasted."

"So am I." He told her, screwing the lid back on the bottle and pushing it away from him before resting his legs on the table. "Did I tell you thanks for making me dinner?" He asked her as they simultaneously took a sip of their drinks.

"Put your shoes on, we're going to the ER." She replied playfully, smiling shyly at him.

"Seriously Cameron, that dinner was good, thank you."

"No need to thank me." She shrugged. "I was cooking my dinner as well, it had to be good or I wouldn't have eaten it."

"Good point." He smiled, a silence falling over them as she finished off the last of her drink.

"You're welcome." She said silently, placing her glass on the table in front of her and turning to face him. "Something's different with you House. You still act the same but sometimes you're…" She trailed.

"Nice?" He filled in the blank for her.

"I was going to say pleasant to be around but yes, nicer will do just the same. It's just that you haven't been to work or both the therapies you promised you would try…"

"I am fine." He informed her.

"I can see that House, it's just that you haven't been back to work."

"The three of you beginning to worry about your jobs?" He asked, finishing off his drink and grabbing his soda and pouring it over his remaining ice.

"Not really, we haven't had a case since you were shot, we've put in a shit load of clinic hours."

"I'm coming back to work, I was planning on coming back Monday."

"That's just it, are you sure you're ready to come back?"

"Quit worrying over me, if I wasn't ok I wouldn't tell you anyway and you would never know the difference."

"I know." She replied, sounding defeated.

"Do you want to know why I told you to tell Cuddy to give me ketamine?" He asked her, giving her an inquisitive stare.

"I have wondered about that, yes." She replied eagerly, looking for all the world like she had just discovered the secret to immortality.

"When I was first shot…"

"Sorry I'm late." Wilson apologized as he stepped through the door of House's town house, not bothering to look to House before heading straight into the kitchen. "I see Cameron already stopped by with the groceries. So what do you feel like-" He stopped dead center as he walked back into the living room. His eyes took in House's comfortable position on the couch, Cameron's body which was facing House, her head turned to look at him, and a quarter drank fifth of what looked to be _Wild Turkey_ sitting on the table.

"Cameron already cooked me dinner Jimmy." House informed him as Cameron stood from her seat on the couch and began grabbing her things.

"I'm gonna go and let you two catch up." She told him, sending a regretful look House's way before digging through her purse and handing Wilson his credit card and a receipt.

"You don't have to go Allison…" Wilson told her, recognition covering his face as he realized he had just interrupted a moment.

"I really should go, it's getting late." She replied.

"Thanks for covering for me." Wilson told her, smiling at the young immunologist.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, moving towards the door. "Goodnight House." She called over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Night Cameron." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, disappointment evident in his tone. When the door had clicked shut and they heard her ignition start Wilson finally spoke up.

"Did I walk in on something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I could feel a little tension when I walked in just then."

"No tension, we were just talking."

"Just talking?" Wilson asked, disbelief covering his face as he came to take a seat on the opposite end of the couch as House grabbed the remote and flipped the tv on. "Since when do you and your subordinate just talk?"

"Since a few minutes ago." House shrugged, settling on Family Guy as his entertainment.

"Why the booze?" He asked, picking up the bottle of bourbon and an empty glass of ice that was Cameron's and pouring himself a glass.

"She brought it over with the groceries. I told her that I could consume twice her alcohol tolerance so she didn't get any ideas."

"I'm sure you did."

"I did." House assured him.

"And you two were just talking over drinks."

"After she made me a steak and onion dinner." House added.

"Well my, my." Wilson smiled. "You and Allison are getting pretty chummy then."

"Not really, I told her that since you usually brought groceries, you cooked too and that she had to act as you, so she cooked me dinner."

"And did the dishes I saw." Wilson added, taking a drink of his own bourbon.

"I did the after dinner dishes." House told him.

"I bet she did most of them while she was cooking though."

"I told her that she really did pull a you." House chuckled. "Pour me another." He told him, motioning to the bourbon before finishing the rest of his Dr. Pepper and handing him his glass.

"So I really didn't interrupt anything?" Wilson asked once again.

"Not to my knowledge." House assured him, accepting the glass his friend offered before settling into the couch to watch Stewie obsess over the banjo, inwardly cussing his friend for his shitty timing.

A/N: I know, no smut yet, but this is the longest chapter yet and I am trying to keep these characters…well….in character. Review please, I update sooner when you do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If anyone is interested in betaing, let me know, e-mails on my homepage.

Disclaimer They're not mine…

"You can't tell me that I didn't walk in on something." Wilson slurred six shots and an hour later.

"I thought we had ceased this line of conversation an hour ago." A very sober House replied.

"House, I am not stupid." Wilson replied, refilling his shot glass and downing another with a slurp before chasing it with his Dr. Pepper. "If I had been ten more minutes…" He trailed as he leaned over the couch cushion that separated them and finished his sentence while wiggling his eyes suggestively. "I would have walked in one something."

"I don't think she had enough shots to jump my bones." House replied as his friend pushed himself back up to his original seating position with shaky arms.

"I never said that _she_ would jump _you._" Wilson countered, pointing and then shaking a finger at him. "You have the hots for her."

"Oh, really?"

"You do think I'm stupid!" Wilson exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before taking another drink of his Dr. Pepper.

"I think you're drunk." House chuckled as his friend rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh before turning to face him, his eyes revealing his drunkenness, his words disguising him as sober.

"I have seen the way you look at her, the way you look when we talk about her, the way you were looking at her when I walked in tonight." Wilson told him. "You may think you are able to fool everyone into thinking you are a cold hearted bastard House, but I know you. She may have started out as something pretty to look at and you blatantly let her know that that was what she was; you looked at her as such. Your eyes have changed though my friend, they squeal on you-"

"You are drunk." House interrupted, leaning forward and grabbing the bottle of bourbon and placing it on the couch beside him. "No more."

"It's not the alcohol talking here House. She was timid at first, barely saying a word to you but then you started butting heads, and she matched you in wit and became a puzzle to you, something that you wanted to figure out. That glint in your eyes when you checked out her ass as she walked away is gone now…you long for her."

"You're outspoken tonight, you are no longer allowed to drink bourbon."

"You can ignore me now but you will analyze every word I have said to you after I leave to try to prove me wrong, but you can't."

"Good God, would you pass out already." House mumbled, tired of listening to him.

"You know I'm right." Wilson smiled, letting his head rest against the top of the couch and allowing his neck to crane back towards the ceiling.

"Your drunk ass better not puke all over the place." House replied standing and making his way to his bedroom. "I'm going to sleep and I suggest that you do the same, you're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"A hundred says you can't look her in the eye on Monday morning without checking out what she's wearing." Wilson called after him, waiting a moment before House reappeared, a confused look on his face. "There isn't a morning that she doesn't hand you coffee and you give her a once over, you do that every morning, I think the two of you get off on it."

"I can't look at what she's wearing?" House asked, confused as to the stipulations on the bet.

"You can look at what she's wearing later. I am saying that I have watched you two for two years and every morning when she hands you your coffee you take the time to examine her from head to toe and then nod, as if you're approving, she clearly enjoys it as much as you do. Shit, two hundred says that if you don't give her a nod she frowns."

"Easiest three hundred I ever made." House replied, turning to head back to his room.

"If you say so." Wilson replied, settling his body over the cushions of the couch and resting his arms behind his head to serve as a pillow as House flipped off the lights and the living room went dark. It was when House threw himself onto the bed that he heard Wilson's laughter from the couch.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing." House called to him. "I don't care if you are drunk, I'll kick your ass."

"I'm just thinking of how great it's going to be to take your money and prove a point to you at the same time." Wilson replied, settling himself back into the couch and closing his eyes, a smile on his face as he dozed off.

"Yeah, right." House mumbled, stretching his long limbs across the bed and allowing sleep to flood over him.

A/N: Short chapter, not much going on in it, but I still want reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Special shout out to **housemdisthebest140906 **who beta'd this chapter for me and boosted my confidence in my writing. You rock. Another special shout out goes to all that have reviewed this fic thus far. It makes the updating process occur more frequently, thank you.

Disclaimer: Not mine….today anyway. ;)

Monday morning could not come soon enough as the remainder of House's weekend had indeed been spent analyzing their conversation. His sleep had been pleasant the night the bet had been made and surprisingly Wilson had remembered the conversation and reminded him that come Monday morning, he would be waiting in the conference room to view the event.

"There's no way she's still hung up on me." House mumbled as he made his way into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital that Monday morning, without his cane. "Not after that date, she couldn't still be harboring that crush." He reassured himself, making his way towards the elevator. His eyes caught the door to the steps however and before he knew it he had climbed two flights of stairs and was nearing the diagnostics floor. He stopped just outside the door to the floor and looked down at his leg, a grin spreading on his face that if anyone else had seen, they would have thought he had gotten some.

Allowing the grin to dwindle he opened the door and made his way to the conference room to see his three ducklings plus one sitting at the table enjoying coffee. He watched as Cameron stood to her feet and grabbed his mug from the counter and made his coffee, as though she could sense his presence. Determined to make his friend look foolish he opened the door to the conference room.

"Well, let's hear it." He told them. "Did you miss daddy while he was gone?" Surprisingly a grin spread on the faces of Chase and Foreman as their gazes were cast to him and then to his right hand which wasn't accompanied by a cane.

"Your leg is better." Chase said aloud.

"I was bitchin' when I had the cane, you can just imagine all the hell I can raise now that I'm not a cripple." He told them, walking towards the head of the table as Cameron made her way to him with his red mug. She looked timidly at himbefore extending the coffee to him. House's eyes held hers briefly and he was surprised when, besides himself, his eyes wandered over the rest of her body. Before they reached his eyes he managed to turn from her and take a seat at the table, cursing himself for the smug look on Wilson's face and the fact that he had just lost the first part of the bet. It was when Cameron sat down next to Wilson with a confused and almost hurt look on her face that Wilson allowed himself a chuckle.

A piercing look from House silenced him and he looked on in humor as he was met with three confused gazes from House's underlings. "Sorry, just thinking of a joke I heard."

"I haven't heard a good joke in a while." Foreman replied.

"I would tell you a good one but Cameron would file a complaint." House told them, taking a sip of his coffee and watching as Foreman and Chase went back to conversing. House's gaze then went back to Wilson who had a shit eating grin on his face. "No case?" House interrupted the conversation and watched as Cameron's head snapped back towards him as if she were lost in thought.

"Not since you left." Cameron spoke up, repeating what she had told him Friday night.

"Great. I can catch up on my game. Foreman I lent you to neurology today, Chase, you can do my clinic hours, and Cameron you can sort my mail and then join him."

"There can't be two Dr. House's." She replied.

"Fine then. Chase you work them until lunch and then Cameron can pick up after." He told them, tossing his name tag to Chase and then standing to his feet and walking into his office. Wilson wasted no time in following in behind House as Cameron made her way to her desk to sort the mail House unceremoniously threw on it.

"Pay up." Wilson told him, holding out his hand as he took a seat in the chair in front of House's desk. Sending a glare at him he reached into his pocket and pulled out three hundred dollar bills and threw them into his friend's palm. "Thinking about anything?" Wilson asked him, leaning back in his chair and counting the bills.

"Yeah." He replied. "Why did you count that money?"

"Why are you evading the topic?"

"According to you it's what I do best." He replied, reminding him of their conversation Friday night. "Now why don't you go gloat in your office so I can analyze the events of this morning?" He barked, watching as his friend threw yet another shit eating grin at him and walked out the doors to the balcony and then crawled over the barrier so that he could enter his office. "Shit head." He mumbled, using his leg to turn in his seat to face the conference room where Cameron was busy sorting the mail. Letting his gaze rest on her, he let a million thoughts drift through his mind.

Cameron watched as Wilson extended his hand to House and collected money from his best friend. '_What are they betting on now?'_ She asked herself, attempting to read Wilson's lips as he said something to House. Unfortunately she was not successful and she then began watching their physical countenance to see if she could pick up on anything.

It was when that grin spread across Wilson's face that she knew it was something big, Wilson very rarely gained the opportunity to bask in glory when House was involved. House's eyes set forth a glare on him that if she had been under would have made her cower and she watched as he practically skipped from the office out of the glass doors.

Knowing that he had left the office she averted her gaze from his office and began working on the pile of mail that awaited her. She could feel his gaze on her though, could feel his piercing blue eyes penetrating her very being and when the urge to look up at him became too strong she brought her free hand to her neck to rub it, feigning soreness, but really leaving her hand there to hold her neck so that she would not look up. She would not let him know that what he had done affected her; she would not cower under his gaze.

Although it took everything within her not to look at him, she soon felt his gaze leave her and she chanced a glance at him to see that he was moving towards the conference room.

Without a word he pushed the door open wide and made his way to the conference table and pushed two chairs near together at the head of the table to face her and sat down, resting his legs and feet on the chair that was in front of him. With a determination she didn't know that she had she finished her work a short time later and sighed audibly before looking up at him, her green eyes finally meeting his.

"Do you want something House?" She asked him, holding his gaze.

"Stand up." He directed her, his eyes never wavering from hers as he made his demand.

"Huh?" She asked, clearly thrown off by his request.

"I want you to stand up." He told her again, watching as she dropped her gaze to her desk and licked her now dry lips, opening her mouth to question him. "No." He growled at her. "Just do it." He told her.

"This isn't Nike." She replied, finally finding her voice.

"Lame comeback." He told her coolly, watching as her eyes found his once again and she contemplated what he could want from her. Standing to her feet she didn't allow her gaze to waver, waiting on his instruction. "Come out from behind the desk." He told her. "I can't see all of you." At these words her body began to tingle from head to toe and she shakily rounded the desk to stand before him.

It was then that his eyes began to move, from her eyes to her neck which held a simple silver chain. He took in her baby blue button down that she had left only half did up, a wife beater peaking out above it and then her black dress pants. She felt her breath catch as he took in her black slip on flats and then moved his gaze back up her body, giving an appreciative nod.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as he leant his body forward and took her hand in his, pulling her to him and bringing his eyes to their now joined hands. He traced her fingers with his for a moment before he allowed them to fall from his, the feel causing an involuntary shudder to course through her body. Her eyes closed as she cursed herself for allowing him to do this to her and in regret at the loss of his heated touch.

"Did it bother you?" He asked her, pulling her still closer and allowing his arm to snake around her back.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking down at him, knowing full well that her eyes held the fire that she felt coursing through her body.

"That I didn't nod to you this morning?" He asked, craning his head up to look at her.

"Is that why you gave Wilson that money?" She asked, wanting to sound angry, but her voice betrayed her.

"You were watching us?" He asked.

"The whole damn hospital has glass walls." She barked at him, proud that her voice now held a little vivaciousness. "Why would I be upset that you didn't 'nod' at me?"

"I broke our routine." He told her, his voice four octaves lower than that of normal. "It's a little game we play everyday. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." With that he brought his other hand to grasp her waist and pulled her to him, lifting her so that each of her legs straddled his before settling her onto his lap and in turn his now straining erection.

"House." She half gasped, half moaned, feeling his arms encircle her waist and hold her to him, his hands resting on her respective ass cheeks. She watched as he tilted his head back to look at her, her lips hovering oh so close to his due to the position he had her in.

"When I was shot…" He began slowly, bringing a hand up to remove the hair that had fallen around her face and stare into her eyes. "I had a hallucination." He paused to bring his hand up to trail down her cheek. "And in that hallucination I had you spread across an exam table so that I could demonstrate how we use that hand operated robot in surgery to a patient…" His fingers made their way back up to her cheeks where he trailed them down her lips, allowing his thumb to brush small circles around them, feeling as she rocked against him and her breathing picked up. "I undressed you slightly with that robot and even under that you moaned, you knew that those were the things I wanted to do to you with my own hands, not that damn robot. I watched your face as I maneuvered that machine above you, and it was only because the patient was sitting next to me that you sent a warning to me, you moaned my name." He told her, allowing his free hand to move to her blouse, popping open yet another button slowly while keeping his eyes fixated on her.

"House-" She half-moaned, half-begged him. "Anyone could walk in." She stated, her eyes holding apprehensiveness, her voice telling him to stop, and her uneven breaths begging him to continue.

"You don't care about that." He told her, his voice knowing as he brought both his hands up to cup her cheeks and draw her to him. His lips captured hers sweetly, allowing her to melt into him. Her reaction to this action was not quick enough for his liking however and his gentle lips turned harsh as he swept his tongue pushed through her lips, caressing hers unrelentingly. She moaned when his hands slid down her back and came around to her stomach, feeling the muscles in her stomach constricting at the touch. Her hands gripped at his head, pulling his hair sweetly as their lips moved over one another, time seeming to stand still. When breathing became necessary they pulled apart mutually, panting so that the air they breathed in was the others exhale and vice versa. Her forehead met his and her eyes closed as he ran his hands to her back once again, rubbing slowly down towards her ass.

They did not hear the door open and the gasp that escaped a pair of lips as they began a second kiss and it was only when they heard a person speak that they pulled away. Cameron sinking into his shoulder and House's eyes glaring at the intruder. "What the hell is going on here?"

A/N: Review please…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine….

A/N: Considerably shorter chapter than the one prior. A conversation between House and another character does occur and I wasn't sure if I should incorporate it. Not really significant to the plot line but for some reason I think it fits…..

**ShipperCrazed – FanFic Crazy: **I read your review and laughed my ass off, so I had to put a little something in there about House's gun in appreciation. Thanks.

**ALL REVIEWERS: **I appreciate all of your reviews as they are the inspiration for my updates. Some people find it difficult to press the little purple button and type a sentence or two about a story that they like, you all take on that challenge and rise to the occasion, you are all my she/he-roes, whichever applies to you. Thanks, here's the next installment:

_They did not hear the door open and the gasp that escaped a pair of lips as they began a second kiss and it was only when they heard a person speak that they pulled away. Cameron sinking into his shoulder and House's eyes glaring at the intruder. "What the hell is going on here?" _

House could only glare at the intruders as they stepped into the conference room. He heard Cameron sigh into his ear before she disentangled herself from his body. He removed his legs from the chair in front of him and pulled her down into the seat. She gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and finally met their questioner's eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well if you must know," House began, glancing towards his office. "I was thinking about what a shame it is that my gun is in my desk." Cameron could not help but chuckle at this comment and quickly brought her hand t her mouth before bringing her stare to her feet.

"With all that has occurred in the past three weeks that was completely inappropriate." Cuddy barked, looking to Stacy who was sending a death glare to Cameron who remained perfectly oblivious with her stare towards the ground.

"I thought it was a compliment compared to the situation we've found ourselves in." House smirked.

"Quit evading the topic." Cuddy replied.

"Isn't it obvious what we were doing?" Cameron finally asked.

"How long have you two been-" Stacy trailed, motioning between the two of them, unable to voice her question.

"About five minutes." House replied after squinting his eyes as in contemplation, his soft tone of voice as he looked at Cameron taking all three women by surprise.

"You're still at work." Cuddy informed him.

"Is that where we are? I thought we were-" 

"If I were you," Cuddy interrupted, holding her hand up to shush him. "I would not complete that thought." It was then that she turned to Cameron. "You may go relinquish Chase of House's clinic duty, tell him to leave his badge with the head nurse; House will be down soon enough to collect it. I will talk to you later."

"She's not scheduled in the clinic until noon." House informed her as he watched her walk out of the room, longing clear in his eyes.

"We're swamped down there; a couple of extra hours will not hurt her."

"Are you punishing her because you caught her necking with her superior?" He asked. "I haven't given her a raise yet, and I'm not talking about-"

"Do you even think before you speak?" Stacy finally managed to sputter out, sending a glare to House.

"I have to think in order for the words to form and then be spoken, yes."

"You are unbelievable!" Cuddy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "What on earth were you thinking? You were making out with your subordinate!"

"I thought that you of all people would be happy. Wasn't it you that told me that she could be my last shot at happiness?"

"House, that was over a year ago…" Cuddy sighed, taking a seat on the other side of the table across from him. "Is that why you're doing this? You don't have to settle because of anything I said a year ago."

"Who said anything about settling?" He barked at her, giving her a glare.

"I'm going to go get a coffee." Stacy informed them, shaking her head as she fled the room. They sat in silence for a moment before Cuddy voiced a thought.

"Are you doing this to get back at Stacy for Mark, because if you are-"

"You don't think very highly of me at all, do you?" He asked her. "This has _**nothing**_ to do with Stacy in any shape, form, or fashion. I would not do Cameron that way, I may be an asshole at times, but I don't full around with people's emotions…" He trailed, thinking of his own words and smirking. "Let's put it this way." He picked back up. "If I wanted sex, I would get a hooker, if I wanted Stacy back, I could have her."

"So you want Dr. Cameron?"

"Yeah." He revealed begrudgingly. "I do." Cuddy sighed at his revelation and took this opportunity to stare straight into his eyes, as if searching them for clarity.

"Well then you have to realize that you must maintain a work and home relationship. What if I had bought a potential contributor up here with me, they would have gotten a kick out of seeing a fellow on top of her boss."

"It may have gotten you a larger donation." House shrugged. "Is that why you two came up here?"

"Yes, we have a backer coming in this afternoon who for some unapparent reason has asked us to set up a meeting with you."

"With me?"

"It puzzled me too." She smiled, looking down at her crossed hands that sat on the table. "Anyway, we came up here to ask you to be on your best behavior. This person could donate a substantial amount of money for the diagnostics department."

"What time are you expecting them here?" He asked, looking to his watch.

"About three thirty," She told him, standing to her feet. "Now get your ass down to the clinic. I expect you to put in at least three hours."

"Why am I being punished, she was the one on top of me." He whined.

"Just do it." She replied, walking out the door.

"This isn't Nike." He replied, smiling as he stood to his feet to make his way towards the door.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but tell me if you liked it….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own….

A/N: Betaing credits once again go to **housemdisthebest140906.** This lovely Aussie has offered me great advice during the duration of this story, let's all give her a handclap. YAY! Go Kate! Thanks once again to all that reviewed, you are my inspiration….

"She isn't as clever as she thinks she is." House announced as he walked into Exam Room 5 where Cameron was finishing up with a patient.

"Thank you Mrs. Peterson." Cameron smiled, ignoring House, and handing the woman her prescription and watching as she left. "I assume you are talking about Cuddy." Cameron replied.

"Who else?" He nodded, locking the door and coming to stand in front of the exam table before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his t-shirt. He watched as Cameron remained engrossed in writing her notes and when she looked up at him he was already shirtless and reaching for the buckle of his belt.

"House!" She exclaimed, unashamedly taking in his chest, from pectorals to lean stomach.

"I'm here for my physical." He shrugged, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest, taking her mouth hungrily with his own, his tongue immediately pushing past her lips. The movement caused Cameron's knees to buckle, from the intensity of the kiss and her awkward standing position and she sighed when he caught her and lifted her so that she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his long body.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Cameron told him, breaking away from his lips but unable to keep her lips from working their way across his stubbled jaw and neck.

"What matters is what we want to do, not what we shouldn't be doing." He told her, taking a seat on the table and laying her flat on the table with him hovering over her, his long arms flexing muscle as he stationed his hands at either side of her shoulders to hold himself up off of her. Smiling as he hovered above her he slowly allowed his lips to advance to hers, capturing them in a slow, sensuous kiss as he allowed his finger tips to brush down each of her cheeks. "Why did we never do this before?" He whispered, breaking away from her mouth and running his stubbled jaw along her neck as he sucked on her delicate skin.

"Because we're idiots." She told him, running her fingers through his hair and slightly digging her nails into his scalp when he nipped not so gently just above her collar bone.

"I'm the idiot." He told her, running the flat of his tongue along the red mark he had created on her. When her hands attempted to run under the hem of his jeans he gasped and allowed his knees to take on his weight, taking her hands in his and pulled them to either side of her face, entwining his fingers with hers and pinning them to the table. Blue met green with an intensity that neither could remember ever experiencing and when House once again lowered his head to capture her lips, their gazes stayed locked, both unwilling to break the contact.

His hands disentangled from hers and went to work on her blouse, their kissing ceasing long enough for him to lift it above her head as she sat up off of the table. His eyes never left hers as he allowed his hands to memorize her abdomen and then her chest, letting the run across the splay of her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples, her back arching and a gasp escaping her mouth as he teased them.

Her bra was the next item of clothing to go as they relished in full skin on skin contact, it was then that he allowed his gaze to shift down her body as he moved down it, undoing the button fly of her slacks and pulling them and her underwear down to her ankles. When he began to shift his body back to her he was stopped when he felt her hands undoing his jeans before letting her hand grasp him firmly. His eyes closed in response as he emitted a low growl that she felt start in his stomach and then finally escape his lips. They remained closed as she teased him, letting her hand run along the hard length of him and the cotton of his boxers.

His hands reached between them and he grasped her wrists, pulling his pants down and teasing her opening with his cock. His lips captured hers once again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and claiming it as his own, it was then that he stilled his movements. "We can wait." He told her, bringing a hand to her face and allowing his other to hold his body weight above her. "I could take you to dinner, go for drinks, we don't have to do this now, we-"

"We can do that later." She told him. "I've waited too long for this, I don't know how much longer-ohhhhhh." With all the reassurance he needed he wasted no time in pushing himself into her, both moaning at the feel of one another. "We can't be loud…" She said more to herself than him, reminding herself that they were indeed at work.

She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, allowing her ankles to lock around his back, therefore causing him to sink into her to the hilt. He smiled above her and leaned to take the skin of her neck between his teeth and bite softly as he slowly pulled out and then thrust into her again. With slow thrusts he moved above her, thanking all things holy for ketamine as he felt her shudder and moan beneath him.

His pace increased with every thrust as she encouraged him with low moans, her fingers digging into the skin of his back as they deepened. His lips moved to capture hers, his eyes never leaving hers as he felt and saw her as she came ever close to coming beneath him. When her eyes closed not a minute later due to the intensity he allowed his eyes to close when she exploded around him. Her body racked beneath him and she let out a low yelp before biting his shoulder to keep from screaming as he thrust once more and then exploded deep within her, his body falling limp onto hers as he moaned her name, continuing tiny thrusts within her until he had milked out both their orgasms.

As they lay panting and sweating against one another he began to pull away from her but was drawn back by a forceful push on his shoulders. "Don't you dare move." She warned him. "Not yet." Not wanting to crush her he maneuvered so that all his weight was not on her and then allowed his head to settle between her shoulder and neck. Their breathing did not lessen for a while and it was when he started to harden within her that they heard someone jiggle the handle on the door. Their gazes immediately shifted to the door as a panicked look crossed both of their faces.

Regretfully he removed himself from her and they began the frantic search for clothes as they pulled them on, Cameron straightening himself and House sitting back on the table, pulling both his shirts back on but leaving his pants halfway down. "Why aren't you getting dressed?" She hissed as she pulled on her lab coat, her look of panic heightening as they heard a key in the door.

"Sit and look at my leg." He told her and she obediently did as was told and took a seat in a chair and rolling it to him, lifting his boxers to act as if she was examining him. She gasped however as she caught a first glimpse of the scar. Her hand came to run across the jagged flesh, feeling where there was no muscle and he could not help but gasp as he felt her fingers touch him in a place that was so close to another part of his anatomy.

The two heard sharp gasps as the door swung open, Stacy and a very aggravated Cuddy staring from the door. "What are you two doing?" Stacy exclaimed, her view of them putting them in a compromising position.

"It isn't what it looks like." House stated as Cameron turned to face them, her hand never leaving his thigh. "Maybe it is, what are you implying?"

"It looked like she was – and you, you looked like she was…." Stacy sputtered.

"Is she examining you?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course. I want her to oversee the ol' leg's progression, make sure that I don't over exert it, then again, I haven't done any strenuous activity. Tell me, is sex offered in the form of a test at the clinic? Because if so, we'll just hang a sock on the door."

"House!" Both Cameron and Cuddy exclaimed, Cuddy's hands coming to rest on her hips as she glared at him.

"Given the circumstances, I don't think you two should be in a room by yourselves." Cuddy told him.

"What if I need lab results and she is the only one in the lab, should I pull a random person in with me to make sure I don't jump her bones?"

"No, it's just that, people talk and I've been told that you two have been in here for half an hour. This is why I told you that you two need to establish boundaries at work."

"Stacy is the only person that knew anything about us." Cameron said aloud, glaring at said person. "They're so overloaded out there that they wouldn't have known that House was here with me. House and I have agreed that we wouldn't do anything at work, we were having that conversation about twenty minutes ago. I think you know me better than that Dr. Cuddy, I would not do anything that would jeopardize my job."

"I tried to talk some sense into her." House informed her. "But he rule stands, no shagging at the hospital."

"Pull your pants up and see a patient." Cuddy huffed, turning and sending a glare towards Stacy as she walked away.

"This isn't over." Stacy seethed.

"I didn't know anything had begun." Cameron hissed back standing to close the door as she stormed away so that House could get dressed.

"Come here." He told her, holding out his arms and allowing her to walk into them. When she did he held her close, allowing his hands to run through her hair before gripping her cheeks and pulling her back so that he could plant a kiss on her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her mouth. "Dinner, tonight?" Her only response was to nod as he kissed her sweetly once more and then stood to do up his pants. "I won't promise you rainbows and sunshine."

"I like thunderstorms and can tolerate turbulence."

"Good, it's going to be a rocky ride." He said as he walked towards the door.

"No one I'd rather drive it with." She called after him as he opened the door, he turned around and sent a fleeting look her way, one that made her heart melt and her stomach turn somersaults.

"Ditto."

A/N: Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, today anyway...

The rest of Cameron's day passed without incident, as did House's, save two insults offered to the potential backer that Cuddy explained as a side effect of the ketamine. With no new patient that day Cameron remained at the clinic, listening to mothers and fathers who had misdiagnosed their children and one particular horny, old man. Sighing in relief when the clock struck six she clocked out from the clinic under House's name and made her way to the elevator only to be met by House who was making his way down.

His eyebrows raised in surprise as she stepped onto the cart only inhabited by him and she pressed the button for diagnostics. The elevator door closed promptly and it took only a moment for House to pin her against a wall and kiss her soundly. The contact caused her to shudder against him and he smiled at the way her body reacted to his touch. She pulled away abruptly when his tongue entered her mouth, a moan of frustration coming from the both of them. "We can't do that here. Today was too close of a call."

"Didn't you enjoy the thrill? The fact that anyone could have walked in on us?" He asked, his hands still resting on her hips as he nuzzled her neck. She smiled involuntarily and moved closer to him, enjoying the feel of his erection at her stomach, enjoying the fact that it was _her_ that did that to him.

"You locked the door, there was no chance of anyone just walking in." She reminded him as the elevator came to a halt on their floor and she moved out from his grasp as the doors opened.

"Come to my place." He told her, standing back against the doors of the other side of the elevator.

"I have to get my things out of the office then I'm going home to clean up." She told him as Wilson came towards the elevator, obviously ready to go home.

"See you after then." He replied, watching as she stepped off and Wilson stepped on.

He watched her intently until the doors to the elevator closed and the second passenger cleared his throat. "Hello Jimmy."

"House." Wilson acknowledged, moving back and forth on the tips of his feet, obviously eager to ask something. "Is it true?"

"What's that?" House replied, looking over at his friend with a genuinely confused look on his face. "That Cameron and I are dating or that we fucked on an exam table today?"

"How the hell did you convince her to do that?" Wilson asked, knowing House well enough that he knew he was not pulling is chain.

"I didn't, she convinced me." He shrugged. Another confused look was sent his way as the elevator doors opened and Wilson stepped out laughing.

"Now that's bullshit." Wilson smiled, looking back at his friend as he exited the elevator.

"What?"

"There's no way you can convince me that Cameron would have initiated something like that."

"And she didn't, I did. That wasn't what you said. You said that there was no way I could convince her to….I asked her if she wanted to slow it down, take her to dinner or something." His friend's voice was so serious as they exited the building that Wilson had to stop and eye him, disbelief covering his face.

"So you mean to tell me that she wanted your first time to be on an uncomfortable exam table in the hospital where she works for you?"

"You make it sound so dirty when you put it that way." He told him, his voice sarcastic but his mind wandering.

"I just find it difficult to believe that Allison would want something like that."

"Allison?" House smirked as he walked to his bike and mounted it. "Since when have you two been on a first name basis?"

"For a while now." Wilson murmured, his face the picture of disbelief as he eyed his friend. "I suppose that the rest of your evening is accounted for then?"

"You assume correctly." House replied, placing his helmet over his head. "Gotta go Jimmy, I have dinner to order." Wilson watched as his best friend cranked the engine to his bike and sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Sighing he shook his head once more before walking the short distance that remained to his car and climbing in. Things sure weren't going the way he thought they would.

A/N: I know, I know, really short chapter, but between school and work I haven't been able to get much done. Longer chapter by Thrusday, I promise. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: NOT MINE….

It wasn't long after House had placed their dinner order that he heard a knock on his door. Quickly standing to his feet he made his way to the door and pulled her inside before trapping her against said door in a fiery kiss. She retaliated immediately as he fisted a hand through her hair and allowed his other to sneak under the back of her shirt, already fingering her bra. When breathing became necessary they mutually broke the kiss, a moan escaping her lips as his lips traveled the length of her neck and his rough beard scraped across her delicate skin. This moan encouraged him to continue his ministrations and when her finger nails began to scrape along his back at the sensations he was sending throughout her he wasted no time in biting her collar bone, pleased at the moan he gained.

He was surprised when he felt her hands move from the hem of his jeans to the side of his head and jerk his head up so that she could kiss him. Her tongue invaded his mouth and carefully she avoided his and traced every one of his teeth, counting them in her mind as she went along. Attempting in vain to capture her tongue with his he moaned loudly when finally she touched his tongue long enough to capture it between her lips and suck gently before biting down, hard. He tasted the iron of blood in the kiss and was even more turned on at the fact that she was drinking in the taste of it, finding the wound with her tongue and licking away the mark she had created.

When she had finished she began to let her hands wander back down to his jeans when a knock rang out from behind her. Gasping in surprise she lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck in surprise at the sound that had invaded their tirade. "If that's Wilson…I swear to God…." She whispered, allowing her forehead to rest on his.

"I ordered in." He whispered back, planting a kiss just behind her ear and allowing her to disentangle herself from him before digging into his right back pocket so that he could pay for the food. Opening the door with a frown on his face he tossed a fifty into the delivery man's hand and grabbed the food before closing the door in his face. "Are you hungry?" He asked, holding up the Italian food that he had gotten.

"Not that kind of hungry." She replied, watching as he sat their food down on the table and then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist in automatic response, her heat coming flush against his throbbing erection. They both moaned at the contact as her mouth attached itself to his and he carried her blindly towards his bedroom. Allowing his knees to touch his mattress he slowly crawled onto the bed, keeping her beneath him as he moved them so that her head rested into the pillows. The only light in the room was a dim one from a lamp in the living room and for a moment House thought of turning on his bedside lamp so that he could look at her. That thought vanished when she pulled him back to her for another searing kiss.

It was another several long moments before he pulled away, pulling her arms from his neck as he slowly lifted her torso off the bed and then removed the simple red blouse she had chosen to wear. As her shirt came off he moved so that he could place a kiss on every inch of skin not covered by her bra and when he heard her moan in protest at the lack of skin contact he removed her bra and pushed her back onto the bed. "I want to memorize every inch of you." He whispered, removing his own t-shirt and leaning down so that his broad chest covered her smaller one before placing a kiss in the dip of her neck, below either of her cheek bones, her cheeks, ears, forehead, eyes, nose, and finally a warm kiss on her lips.

"You want to torture me?" She grinned after he broke the kiss to look at her. Instead of replying he allowed his mouth to cover hers once more, his eyes daring her to break contact with his as he lifted a hand to cover one breast and allowed his mouth to move down to cover the other. The battle was won when he took her nipple between his teeth and bit softly as his forefinger and thumb pinched the other. He enjoyed the cry of pain that this emitted from her and her fingers curled into his hair to urge his mouth closer and he obliged, switching duties and biting her other nipple while pinching the other. He felt her body arch towards hers at the contact and smiled against her skin, allowing his beard to scratch her upper abdomen.

She surprised him once more when she placed her hands on his head once more, turning his head and pushing his stubble up and down her stomach. Quickly catching on he moved lower and turned to a cheek to follow her instruction, lightly scraping his beard against her stomach and enjoying the pull of hair he got as reward because of it. He allowed himself to trace circles on her abdomen with his face, feeling her breathing rate increase beneath him and hearing her heart pump what seemed to be a mile a minute.

When the movement became tiring he turned back so that he could stare up at her, placing kisses between the swell of her breasts and down, lightly flicking his tongue in and out of her belly button before kissing along the hem of her jeans. His erection seemed to swell harder as he watched her stomach rise and fall rapidly along with her ragged breathing.

Moving his mouth over the button fly of her jeans he swiftly undid the button and took her fly between his teeth, unzipping her pants agonizingly slow. Bringing both hands to her find loop holes he managed to pull both jeans and panties from her hips, pulling them both, as well as her slip on shoes and socks off her feet. Smiling at the sight before him he crawled back up her body and settled his face between her knees, basking in the sight of her. Becoming slightly nervous Cameron lifted her head so that she could look at him, her head immediately hit the pillow however when he ran his beard up her inner thighs and blew lightly on her hot center.

Smiling to himself he ran his face along either of her thighs before grabbing her knees and spreading them wide and running his tongue down her swelling clit. "Fuck……House….." She moaned, her hips arching in automatic response and he brought a finger up to tease her opening.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her innocently as he took her clit between his lips and sucked soundly. Gasping for air her fingers found his hair, attempting in vain not to pull roughly on his hair.

"If..if you keep…..doing- THAT!" She exclaimed when he bit lightly on her clit and pushed a finger inside of her. "House, I'm going to…."

"Come?" He finished her sentence for her, removing his fingers and his mouth from her and letting his fingers trail up and down her thighs, his right hand leaving a trail of her juices along them. Her only response was to nod as she attempted to pull him to her. "You taste so good Allison…I don't want to stop." He told her, returning to his previous position and pushing two fingers inside of her as his tongue swept against her.

Her cry of his given name rang out over his apartment and he basked in the fact that he hadn't worked on her even five minutes and she was already coming apart beneath him. It would never be this easy again. He pumped his fingers in and out of her and licked her clean, enjoying her taste and the look on her face when she finally rejoined him. He shuddered involuntarily when his eyes met hers, a fire there he had never thought possible from her shone through and she licked her lips in anticipation. Maneuvering out from beneath him she managed to flip them over, settling over his hips, letting his tented erection tease her opening.

Not wasting any time she stripped him naked and crawled up so that she was straddling him just below his erection. Pulling her torso down she took his right nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Moving a hand between them she grabbed his erection roughly as she bit down on his nipple, grinning as he gasped and thrust his dick into her hand, whining slightly when she offered him no relief.

Grinning she kissed him roughly once on the mouth before moving down to lick him from base to tip, emitting another whimper from him. "Shit…" He mumbled, running his fingers through her hair, but not daring to push her onto him. He moaned loudly when she took all of him in her mouth, sucking slowly as she allowed hand to follow her mouth as it descended on his dick, giving him a pump before licking his head once more.

She laughed when his hips arched and she licked him once more before blowing coolly on his head, looking up to see his eyes rolled half way into the back of his head. "I can't….responsible….I will…-" She shushed him quickly by taking him wholly into her mouth once more. With gritted teeth House let out a growl and it took every bit of power within him not to come in her mouth. Instead he moved his hands beneath her arms and pulled her roughly onto the bed beside him, face up.

Moving so that he hovered above her he noted the disappointed look in her eyes. "Not the first time…." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her. "I want to come in you the first time…" Her frown turned upside down when he pushed himself roughly into her just as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He stilled for about a minute, allowing her to adjust to his size before she spread her legs, allowing him to slide in to the hilt.

"Fuck….Jesus Christ…." She mumbled. "Fuck me."

"Far be it for me to deny a lady's request." He replied, sliding out of her fully and then thrusting fully into her once more. Cameron cried out in both pain and pleasure and brought her hands to his ass to encourage his frantic thrusts, the pain one of those, "hurt so goods". Their pace was quickly established as they slid against one another. Moans of encouragement filled the apartment as both worked towards climax.

When he knew she was close he bent down to kiss her sweetly before burying his head between her neck and shoulder. "Fuck…." He moaned, feeling his climax coming on. "Come for me…" He told her, feeling her walls contract around him at his words.

"So…close…." She nearly screamed, udder ecstasy only a few thrusts away. He bit down hard on her shoulder when he felt her come around him and her scream along with nails down his back sent him over the edge and he fell over into oblivion with her. With shallow thrusts he emptied himself within her, licking and sucking at the blood he had drawn from her. Finally collapsing on top of her they lay there, sweat dripping between the two of them and the smell of sex and blood lingering in the air. Her legs wrapped around him and her ankles locked to keep him there as she pulled him fully on top of her.

Their labored breathing soon quietened and she allowed him to roll of her. He looked to her and pulled her so that her head rested on his chest, allowing her to listen to his still thundering heart beat. Exhausted she closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to trail through his chest hair, enjoying the feel of his chest rising and falling as well as his heart beat beneath her. It was these sounds that had her asleep a few short minutes later.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine today….maybe if I'm good Santa will send me House so that I can have my wicked way with him….that's on the top of my letter to him….

Her eyes fluttered open an unknown amount of time later when she felt his hands wandering down her body. It was when they opened that she saw he was spooning her from behind, his hands trailing circles on her abdomen. She shuddered as tiny goose bumps covered her entire body and she turned to him to place her lips on his. Their kiss was short and sweet, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him as he moved his lips to her neck, his hands now tracing circles on the small of her back.

"I want to feel you." He whispered as he placed a warm kiss behind her ear.

"You are feeling me. In some states you would be feeling me up right now." She told him as he flipped her from her side onto her back on his bed. The look in his eyes as he moved to hover above her told her that he was serious and it took her only a moment before she realized what he was saying. "Your hallucination." She stated, rather than asked, his only reply to give her a simple kiss on the lips as his hands made their way to either side of her face.

She met his eyes then and gasped, his eyes seeming to burn into her soul as he dared her to look away from him. Allowing his fingers to stroke her hair, they moved from there to her forehead, her eyes, nose, and then her mouth. She gasped when he allowed all ten of his digits to smooth out her lips before placing his lips on them, slipping his tongue inside her mouth for only a moment before continuing his exploration.

Her cheeks came next and then her neck, her breathing labored as they reached her breasts. Their rough texture moving so delicately against her sensitive nipples caused her to gasp and her eyes closed involuntarily as he took one in each hand and weighed them, allowing his thumbs to brush her nipples roughly. "Look at me." He told her, his tone demanding and pleading at the same time. Following his instruction she managed to open both her eyes, looking at him through slitted lids as he continued his torture on her breasts.

It took everything within him not to allow his mouth to pick up where his hands left as he continued down her body, but this mystery could only be solved with his hands, and he knew it. He wanted all of her, wanted, needed to know how she felt beneath him, like a drowning man craved solid land beneath his hands; he craved the feel of her body under his hands. His fingers fluttered over her abdomen, tracing the width of her stomach, feeling her muscles quiver beneath him and her gasp when he allowed a pinky finger to dip into her belly button.

When his hands maneuvered lower and spread her thighs her hands immediately dug into his scalp as he wasted no time in slipping a finger inside of her with one hand while the other caressed her right thigh. "House." She moaned as he slipped yet another finger in her, arching them in a come here motion, the lust in her eyes as obvious as the self-control in his.

His breath was hot on her thighs as he switched hands, licking his hand clean and replacing it with the other, humming loudly in appreciation of her taste. He brought his now clean hand back to her thigh and spread her legs more as his index and middle fingers entered her, his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit as he watched her fight to keep her eyes open. "Right there." She gasped when he had pushed his fingers deeper within her. Following her instruction he applied more pressure to her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her and it was only a few moments later that her walls clamped around them and she came with a scream above him, her hips bucking against him and her hands removing themselves from his hair to clutch his sheets.

Continuing with pressure to her clit he watched as she rode out her orgasm, her eyes opening a few minutes later, a smile spread wide across her face. He allowed his fingers to exit her and licked them clean as he continued down her body, finding a ticklish spot just behind her knees and climbing off at the foot of the bed to give a foot message, memorizing his fingers delicately brushing against her ankles and occasionally tickling the arch of her feet.

She watched him from the head of the bed, seeing his erection glisten with pre-cum, watching as he contained himself to pleasure her, his mouth coming down to lick her right big toe before blowing a cool breath across it, enjoying the whimper of satisfaction she gave at this action. He looked up at her body, pussy glistening still from her orgasm, stomach rising rapidly with each breath, breasts enlarged, nipples taut, and eyes clouded with passion.

"Better than any hallucination." He murmured to himself, making his way back up to the bed and crawling up to her, his mouth covering hers in a sweet kiss as his erection moved to her opening. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth just as his dick pressed into her and she whimpered when he slid to the hilt, enjoying the way their bodies molded together perfectly. They began a steady rhythm, her hips arching and meeting each of his thrusts with a counter, their moans soon overpowering the noise of their bodies slapping, their screams some few minutes later echoing throughout the bedroom. Sweat glistened over the two of them as she pulled him on top of her, allowing his head to rest on her chest and feel her heart beat, feel what he had done to her. His hands caressed her sides until their breathing slowed and it took her only a moment to flip them over and straddle them before smiling wickedly at him.

"My turn." She told him, smiling devilishly as his hands came to rest on her hips and her mouth came down to cover his.

A/N: Look for the next chapter to contain more smut, her pay back…..the chapter after that will contain content other than smut, As bad as I hate to ;) Reviews are encouraged.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine today…

"_My turn." She told him, smiling devilishly as his hands came to rest on her hips and her mouth came down to cover his._

A soft brush of lips was all that she offered him, eager to get to another part of his body that she could feel already hardening beneath her. Moving to straddle his stomach she brought her hands to either side of his unshaven face, rubbing her small digits across his stubble, loving how his eyes closed and goose bumps appeared across her flesh in reaction. She loved the fact that her touch gave him the same reaction her body emitted at his. Trailing her way down his chest she kissed, licked, bit, sucked, and touched every inch of skin that her mouth and hands came in contact with.

When she had moved down so that her hips hung precariously above his erection and her nipples brushed his own she entwined her fingers with his and teased her opening with his dick. Allowing her hips to rotate in small circles she smiled when he groaned and attempted to thrust into her. "No, no." She told him, bringing her lips to his neck and growling into his ear as she continued her ministrations. Once again, he attempted to thrust into her, whimpering slightly when she managed to move before he could. She emitted a warning growl and brought her teeth to his neck, bringing his skin roughly between her teeth and once again beginning, almost daring him to rock into her. Sweat began forming on his brow as he concentrated on her hips, her hands clamping his tightly so that they could not move to grasp the hips that were moving so wonderfully.

When he failed once more to keep his body under subjection she bit down hard on his skin, tasting the iron in his blood as he cried out in both pain and frustration. Smiling against his skin she licked him clean before stilling her movements, dropping her hips and allowing only his head to enter her. He sighed at the slight relief and before he could voice his approval with a groan she had lifted herself off of him and down to the object of his pleasure, taking him fully into her mouth, licking herself and his pre-cum off of his dick. "Fuck me…" He groaned, balling his fist in the sheets beneath him and lifting his head to look down at her. She hummed slightly at his words and his eyes closed in automatic approval, his breath beginning to rise and fall frantically as she sucked hard and moved on him.

A small cold hand soon grasped the base of his penis, causing him to groan and she pumped him once before deep throating him and allowing her index finger to follow her mouth off of him, her index finger trailing the blood vessel on the other side of his penis, her mouth filling with him and her ears ringing as he elicited a cry and thrust himself back into her mouth. His hands came down to move her head off of him slightly as she sucked him dry, licking his head and pumping until he had spilled completely into her mouth.

It took him several long moments for his breathing to reduce to normal and when it did he opened his eyes to see her beside him, stroking his chest and allowing her fingers to run through the hair on his chest. A lazy smile told her that he enjoyed his turn and she squealed in delight when he jumped on top of her and pulled her to the middle of the bed beneath him. His fingers again entwined in hers, pulling them as far to her sides as they would go before spreading her legs wide with his knees. Leaning down he kissed her soundly as she felt his growing erection tease her opening and she whimpered, eagerly anticipating the contact. It was only a moment later that he thrust fully into her, enjoying the cry she emitted at his depth.

He looked down to see her lust filled eyes, making sure that he hadn't hurt her before he began thrusting wildly into her. Both moaned and grunted with each thrust, both already close. His head dropped down into her neck and his angle changed, but it was when she took the mark she had left on him earlier into her mouth once again that he removed a hand from hers and lifted a knee onto his shoulder. "Shit!" She exclaimed, biting down and drawing more blood from his still sore wound. Returning the favor didn't take but a moment and he drew blood easily with his bite to the skin between her collar bone and neck. It was when his tongue flicked out to lick it and a particular rough thrust that her scream of ecstasy rang throughout his ears. "House!"

As her walls clamped tight on his dick he pushed harder into her twice more before coming with his own scream of her name, his seed spilling hot and heavy into her as he milked both their orgasms for all they were worth. He pulled out a couple of minutes later and threw himself onto his back beside of her, his breath failing to catch up with his lungs, his head moving to face her with an evil smile.

"That was-" She started, panting.

"Too amazing for words." He finished for her.

"Easily the best I've ever had." She stated, bringing a hand up to stroke his neck which was still bleeding slightly.

"Fuck yes." He agreed, reaching his hands out to pull her to him, enjoying the way her body fit perfectly into him as her head rested on his chest to feel his racing heart beat.

"This old man is wore out."

"You're not old." She told him, smacking his chest. "That would have worn out a twenty year old."

"Maybe."

"It would've." She told him, her voice telling him that she didn't want to discuss the subject any farther. It took only a moment for their breathing to regulate and he listened as it slowed above him, her head rising and falling with every breath he took as she slept. He leaned down to kiss her hair before closing his eyes, following her into the oblivion that is sleep.

A/N: New chapter to come shortly, until then, review please.


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't updated this one in a while, so here you go, I'm going to update all of them by tomorrow, Happy New Year to all…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

"Three times in one day." He stated as they walked into his kitchen.

"You must think me a slut." Cameron replied as she laid their now cold food onto plates and warmed them in the microwave.

"You're a miracle worker." He informed her, pushing her against the counter when she had turned and kissing her deeply. "I haven't…three times in one day in…."

"And we only first kissed this morning." She sighed, the noise screaming disappointment.

"Are you regretting it?" He asked, taking a step away from her and looking her in the eyes with a slight look of worry on his face.

"Of course not." She replied, reaching her hand out to grasp his and pull him to her. "I don't regret a moment of it; you have been nothing but a gentleman today."

"You call what we did earlier gentleman like?"

"I call that giving me what I asked for…" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fleetingly. The kiss was short lived however as his microwave announced that it was finished warming their food. When she pulled away he grabbed her and pulled her back to him and flush against his already erect penis. "Round four already?" She asked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're insatiable."

He only snickered in response before pulling away from her to grab their food. "I can resist." He told her in an overly cocky voice.

"Oh you can?" She replied, not bothering to hide the doubt in her voice.

"Yes." He stated firmly, moving to lean his boxer clad form against his counter and begin eating.

"Same here." She told him, moving herself into the living room and placing herself on his couch, his button down from earlier enveloping her small frame and resting mid thigh, offering him a look at her shapely legs as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Go ahead, I know you're dying to talk." He told her as he continued eating, noting the look of worry on her face.

"I was just thinking." She told him.

"About what?"

"Nothing you want to hear about."

"And why is that?" He asked, placing his fork down along with his plate before going to the kitchen and returning a moment later with two beers before handing one to her.

"It's about you." She replied honestly, staring down at her plate as she nodded her thanks for the beer.

"About my sexy body?" He snickered, opening his beer and throwing the cap into a trash can across the room with practiced ease.

"Yes." She replied. "But I was thinking about your rehab."

"The past four hours we spent in there…" He trailed, motioning to his bedroom. "Was a two day workout."

"I know that House. I just don't want you to over do things. You weren't supposed to come back to work for another six weeks and I don't want you slacking on your exercise."

"As long as you're around there is nothing to worry about." He smirked, finally lifting his eyes to her face, noting the worried expression on it. "Is that all you're worried about, my leg?"

"I'm not worried House, but sex is not a work out."

"Why the hell isn't it?" He asked, turning to face her as he spoke.

"I just…I want you to be happy." She sighed, leaning forward to place her plate on his coffee table.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is not about my leg?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched her take a pull from her beer. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She smiled, turning to face him as well, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You seem worried about something."

"Since when have you been Mr. Talkative?" She asked, as surprised by her outburst as he seemed to be.

"Cameron." He said her name sternly, pulling her by her arm into his lap and kissing her soundly before pulling away to look her in the eyes. "Does this have anything to do with work? Are you worried about how things will be when we go in? Cuddy already knows about the two of us, I mean she and Sta…." He trailed off when he saw a pained expression form in her eyes and her gaze fell to his naked chest where her fingers were playing with the little hair that grazed their between his pecs. "Is she the reason you're acting weird?"

"No House, I don't care about her…" She stated the obvious.

"I know you don't care about her."

"I'm fine." She said sternly, pulling herself up to begin kissing his Adam's apple as her fingers found his stubble.

"No." He barked, pulling her hands away and forcing her to lock gazes with her. "Talk to me."

"House-" She pleaded, clearly not wanting to get into anything.

"No Cameron, if this is going to work then you are going to have to be as brutally honest with me as I am with you."

"Fine." She replied, looking into his eyes as words spilled from her mouth. "I don't want you to get bored with me now that your leg is better and go to…her." She trailed, moving her gaze to his chest once again after the words were spoken. She gasped in surprise when her face was pulled roughly up by his hand and her gaze was forced to meet his, his eyes looking as if they were on fire with what looked like rage.

"That is not going to happen." He told her, his words soft and careful although he looked pissed. "You wanted me when the leg was bad….and now that I'm "healed"…." He trailed off for a moment, searching for the right words to say. "What I said on our first date was completely off, for some reason you like me. Sarcastic, arrogant asshole that I am, I don't know why, but you do. And I want you. I am sorry that it took me so long to figure it out. But she has nothing to do with me anymore, I don't even know why she is still here, Cuddy called her when I was shot for God knows what reason." He watched as her gaze again wavered at this and he softly pulled her face back to his this time, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "She means nothing to me, if she did, I would have gone for her, and you know it. I want you." At this he lifted her slightly with his arms, and pushed her down onto his now straining erection. "Do you feel that?" He breathed, burying his face into her neck and whispering into her ear.

"Yes…." She replied, her voice shaky as she looked down on him, his head craned back so that he could look her in the eyes. "I do."

"This is yours…only yours. This is what you do to me." She smiled down at him and placed her lips on his for a chaste kiss, biting his lower lip softly before coming back up. "You have nothing to worry about." He felt her relax against him and he groaned when her hands moved to release him from his boxers and she lowered onto him, her wetness allowing him to slide in to the hilt.

"And this is what you do to me." She informed him, bringing her hands to his to entwine their fingers as her lips crashed down onto his.

"Perfect." He whispered as their kiss broke and he began to thrust into her….

A/N: No smut….still want a review though, thanks.


End file.
